Sede de sangue
by Dark Lirit
Summary: - Sua prioridade. O sacrifício perfeito para o seu deus - Centrada no Hidan, com insinuações de HidanIno meio doentio - Darkfic? - Presente para mim mesma 8D


*Naruto não me pertence e tals. 8D

*Fic não betada, então mil perdões pelos erros.

*A fic é centrada no Hidan que está preso dentro daquele buraco em que o Shikamaru o colocou. Então ele está meio louco, meio obsessivo, meio sádico. Não é uma fic feliz. Se quer açúcar e coisas alegres, como unicórnios que peidam arco-íris, sugiro procurar em outro lugar. '-'

*Aos que irão ler essa fic: Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sede de Sangue<strong>_

_"Sua prioridade.__O sacrifício perfeito para o seu deus"_

* * *

><p>Preso no silêncio, no escuro, no tempo que passava sem que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa.<p>

Perdera a noção de tudo.

Espaço, cronologia. Passado, futuro. Coisas que não existiam mais ou que persistiam apenas em vagos delírios de noites insones.

_(espere... eram noites mesmo? ou seriam dias?)_

O sol já não brilhava. A lua já não mais aparecia. Seus olhos não enxergavam sequer o que havia a um centímetro do seu rosto, e seu corpo parecia entorpecido, e ele poderia morrer de inanição.

_(se não fosse imortal, é claro)_

Procurava dormir na maioria das vezes, enquanto sua garganta - seca - descansava dos gritos que ecoavam por todos os lados e que não tinham qualquer resultado - ninguém nunca viria tirá-lo daquele buraco em que fora jogado.

Aliás, a mesma garganta que gritava era a mesma que pedia, implorava, clamava - como se tivesse vida, como se tivesse alma - pelo sangue do culpado pelo que lhe acontecera.

E ele a acalmava por vezes. Somente o sangue do culpado não seria suficiente. Não seria bom o suficiente para fazê-lo saber o que ele sentia, o quanto ele o odiava.

Por mais que sobre a morte nada soubesse além de que os mortais a temem de uma forma que pode ser considerada absurda, em seu íntimo ele tinha alguma consciência de que morrer não é nada comparado a dor de perder alguém.

_(ele vira isso nos olhos daquele que o aprisionara ali, não havia erro)_

E era tão mais divertido ver alguém sofrer. Tão mais gratificante, tão mais delicioso que machucar _(torturar)_ alguém era o seu objetivo, seu divertimento, sua prioridade.

O sacrifício perfeito para seu deus.

Além disso, havia _ela_, que estava ao lado dele, que o olhou com a mesma dor no olhar, que parecia indefesa demais para resistir fortemente, mas sensata demais para agarrar-se à vida com determinação. Ela que virara sua obsessão, que parecia ser importante para _ele_, que podia muito bem ser a pessoa especial que idiotamente faria o coração _dele_ bater mais rápido, porque ele vira isso quando os vira juntos.

_(era apenas uma desconfiança, mas que nunca saiu de sua cabeça durante todo aquele tempo)_

E ele a tinha em seus braços quando fechava os olhos. Podia imaginar _(inventar)_ um cheiro para ela, um cheiro que se desprenderia dos cabelos dourados em desalinho; uma sensação que ela proporcionaria com seu corpo de veias pulsantes; um gosto para o sangue temperado ainda com a vingança, a raiva e a dor - gosto esse que ficaria preso em seus lábios, em sua pele, em sua mente e que o moveria para frente, para alcançar o que queria.

Podia ouvir com precisão os gritos mesclados com gemidos, nascidos do desespero, caminhando em direção ao fim de tudo - ao fim da vida.

Porque ele lhe tomaria a vida lentamente, pacientemente, controlando sua própria sede de sangue para que sua felicidade fosse duradoura e completa. Nada melhor que _todas aquelas coisas que ele imaginara_ prolongadas no tempo. Nada melhor que saciar-se de maneira contida, aproveitando cada sensação que aquele ato poderia lhe proporcionar, cada sorriso sádico que a dor daqueles olhos azuis poderia lhe inspirar, ele decidira.

_(uma decisão de um momento em que sua sanidade escapava-lhe, mas que parecia - e era - perfeitamente ideal)_

Que se danasse a Akatsuki, que se danasse todo o mundo.

Era somente _ela_ que importava. A primeira de suas preocupações, a primeira coisa que procuraria. A única coisa pela qual ainda vivia.

E que o resto viesse somente depois.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** Fic saída de um surto. Eu andei escrevendo muitas fics fluffies, familys e friendships que meu lado teoricamente sádico acabou se rebelando contra mim e disse: "hora de colocar sangue nessas coisas!" E eu achei que precisava escrever algo assim, sendo que o Hidan é perfeito para isso (/babalitros). Além disso, eu também precisava continuar com o 30 cookies.

Falando em 30 cookies, eu vou explicar a ideia do tema, porque eu não sei se vai ficar explícita (ou talvez tenha ficado). O tema é** primeiro** (número 29 do set Inverno), mas o lance é que eu acabei tentando mostrar a primeira preocupação na mente do Hidan, a primeira providência que ele tomaria, a primeira pessoa a quem ele se dirigiria - aquela que acabou virando a obsessão dele (no caso, a Ino).

É isso. Espero que essa fic tenha serivdo como distração para um momento de tédio. Ou qualquer coisa assim.

Anh... Mereço reviews? '-'


End file.
